Crazy Antics
by KuraKathryn
Summary: Multi-chapter story, still in progress. Merry has a scheme in mind for Frodo and Sam. With Pippin's help, hilarity ensues.
1. A Proposition for Pippin

Title: Crazy Antics 1/? Author: Kura Rating: R (might change in later chapters) Pairing: Frodo/Sam (although there is some Merry/Pippin) Archive: Just ask. Summary: Merry and Pippin devise a little scheme to help Frodo with amusing results. Feedback: Definitely welcome! (dianakitty2002y...) A/N: I'll be changing POV's in further chapters. This first installment will be from Pippin's POV. Hope I do him justice. ;)  
  
Crazy Antics 1/? by Kura  
  
"Now really, Merry, are you sure this'll work?" Normally, I give him the benefit of the doubt when he has a new idea for a prank (hell, more often than not I launch head first into planning for them), but this time I'm not so sure.  
  
"Of course it will, Pip. When has one of my ideas ever failed?" There's that smirk again. That self-assured, devilish smirk that drew me to him in the first place. Does he really believe I won't rise to his little challenge? After all these years he should know better.  
  
"How about the time you convinced me to help you steal one of Gandalf's fireworks at Bilbo's birthday party?" Not that it hadn't been a fabulous idea, but washing dishes for the remainder of the night wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind to help old Bilbo celebrate.  
  
"Hey, it worked, didn't it? That dragon certainly got everyone's attention."  
  
"Yes, indeed it did. Including Gandalf's." Ha! He absolutely hates it when I'm right. I, on the other hand, am rather fond of it.  
  
The smirk fades for a moment then returns full force. Oh dear, I believe young Mr. Brandybuck has thought of a comeback.  
  
"Well, Pip, how many times can you say my ideas have been for the benefit of others?"  
  
That's certainly a simple question to answer. "None, actually. Unless you count all the times you've shared food with me after you came up with those different ways to 'borrow' from Farmer Maggot." That had been rather nice of him, but technically since I helped to do the 'borrowing' I was at least entitled to some of it.  
  
Merry comes and sits down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I can't help noticing the twinkle in his eyes and have to control the feelings it invokes in me. Surely he knows what he does to me when he looks like that. I sense an impending surrender on my part followed by an excessive amount of mischief.  
  
"Consider this a first then. It's the first occasion where I, Meriadoc Brandybuck, the most fun-loving prankster in the Shire, put aside my love of practical jokes and focus my energy on helping others more unfortunate than myself." I swear he could charm Ted Sandyman out of the entire contents of his mill if he tried hard enough. I've still got my doubts though. Mother always said I'm the stubborn one in the family.  
  
"Merry, I hardly think Cousin Frodo is unfortunate. At least that's certainly not a term I would use to describe him." I've lost, I can see it in his eyes. Yet strangely, a part of me isn't all that displeased.  
  
"Oh, he certainly is, Pip. You know it and I know it. The sooner we do something about it, the happier dear Frodo will be."  
  
"But honestly, play matchmaker? Where in Middle Earth did you come up with that idea?" So I've still got some fight left in me. I'm a Took, I'm not supposed to give in easily.  
  
"I came up with it about an hour ago now that you mention it." Ah, so that explains why he's so excited. It's still a fresh idea and Lord and Lady help me, there's that damned grin again. I'm done trying and heave a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Alright, fine. How do you propose we go about this? And who could we match with Frodo?" I immediately start a list in my head of all the available lasses I can think of, but his response stops me short.  
  
"We go about it carefully, my love. And I myself believe Frodo and Sam would make a wonderful match." He can't be serious...  
  
"You can't be serious..."  
  
"On the contrary, I'm very serious." My eyebrow inches up slightly at that.  
  
"Frodo and Sam...a couple? But, Merry, what makes you think they're...like us?" I'm not exactly known for my eloquence, but he's successfully managed to completely shock me.  
  
"Just trust me on this, Pip." He winks then leans over and gently places a kiss on my lips. Yes, I'd say I'm in trouble...  
  
T. B. C. 


	2. Thoughts of a Brandybuck

Title: Crazy Antics 2/?  
  
Author: Kura  
  
Rating: R (for now...)  
  
Pairing: Frodo Baggin/Samwise Gamgee (but also some Merry/Pippin)  
  
Summary: Merry's POV. The young Brandybuck comes up with a plan of  
  
action.  
  
Feedback: Anytime and anywhere! (dianakitty2002y...)  
  
Archive: SeanElijah list, Library of Moria. All others, just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Not a perfect world, therefore not mine. sulks  
  
Crazy Antics 2/?  
  
By Kura  
  
I know what I have to do. It's just doing it that's the problem. At  
  
least I've managed to convince Pip to help me. Then again, convincing  
  
him has never really been all that difficult. I know the exact moment  
  
I've won him over. I know it every single time. It's simple really.  
  
His eyes get a little darker and his right eyebrow twitches upward.  
  
This knowledge comes from years of study and thousands of pranks.  
  
Pippin usually gives in easily, but for some reason he put up more of  
  
a fight. Is the idea of Frodo and Sam as a couple that strange to  
  
him? It's not strange at all to me. Even Bilbo commented on them to  
  
me once. "I tell you, Meriadoc, those two lads are so close you can't  
  
tell where Frodo ends and Sam begins." How very true, Bilbo. At least  
  
I'm not the only one who's noticed.  
  
Planning this little bout of matchmaking won't prove to be an easy  
  
task, I'm afraid, as both Frodo and Sam are very well known for their  
  
stubbornness. Ah well, I'm certain Pippin and I shall be triumphant  
  
in our efforts. Now if only I knew where to begin...  
  
Oh! I know! I'll start with Sam. Poor Sam, he's so easy to read. It  
  
won't be hardly any trouble to plant little seeds of doubt in his  
  
mind that Frodo is simply his master/employer. No, I believe I need  
  
to find a clever way of getting him to see the possibilities Frodo  
  
can present.  
  
Hm...perhaps an evening at the Green Dragon is in order. If Sam were  
  
just a tad bit inebriated with a few mugs of ale he might be more  
  
willing to listen to what I have to say. Also, he might let some  
  
valuable information slip. I do so love being devious.  
  
Now all I have to do is arrange everything and my quest to unite  
  
Frodo and Sam shall officially begin. Look out, dear Cousin Frodo,  
  
Merry and Pippin have a big surprise for you and I daresay you'll  
  
find it rather enjoyable.  
  
TBC 


End file.
